When examining an object under the microscope, it is frequently desirable to view the object through a filter. For example, due to differential magnification of light of various wavelengths, polychromatic light will product chromatic aberration in a magnified optical image, causing the edges of the image to be fuzzy. It is known that a colored filter, which filters out most light outside of a relatively narrow bandwidth, reduces chromatic aberration, and colored filters are sometimes positioned in the light path of a microscope, e.g., in front of the objective, for this purpose. Unfortunately, a colored filter also significantly reduces the amount of the viewing light and also colors the image, obscuring certain features. Therefore, it is often desirable to observe certain subjects both with and without a colored filter.
If a technician is viewing a large number of subjects with and without a filter, it would be very convenient to have a filter readily available and to be able to quickly move the filter into the light path of the microscope and out of the light path. Such convenience may be provided by an attachment which provides for pivoting of a filter between a position in front of the objective of a microscope and a position remote from the objective. Such a device should stow the filter in its position remote from the objective so as not to interfere with a technician operating the microscope.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide an assembly which is removably attachable to a microscope or the like and which when attached to the microscope holds a filter or the like for alternative positioning in front of the objective of the microscope and stowed remote from the objective of the microscope.